what hurts us will bind us
by Angeline Bolyen-Potter
Summary: what if a demon from hermionie's past returns to haunt her, how will she cope? who will be her knight?


what hurts us will bind us.  
  
a ron/hermionie fan fic  
  
  
  
******WARNING********  
  
THIS STORY CONTAINS COURSE LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, MENTION OF SEXUAL ABUSE AND RAPE. THIS STORY IS AIMED FOR MATURE READERS. IF ANYTHING IN THESE SUBJECTS OFFEND YOU, PLEASE TURN BACK. THANK YOU  
  
ps.This story is dedicated to Mr. Mckinney, "I`m still here, I`m not leaving, and I`m not letting you beat me this time."  
  
NOW ON WITH THE SHOW. **************************************************************************** ****** Hermionie was in the library when Ron walked in. Ron couldn`t see where she was sitting so he looked all around the library. When he did finally find her, a smile played on his lips.  
  
"Hey beautiful." He said with a smile.  
  
"hey beautiful" the statement rung in hermionie`s ears as it brought back a painful flashback.  
  
"Ron I`ve told you to stop calling me that! It bugs me."Replied Hermionie shrilly  
  
"Herm, why does that bug you?" Ron asked concerned  
  
"Just forget it! You wouldn`t understand!" She said throwing her stuff in her bag and walking out of the library.  
  
Ron stared at her as she walked out and slammed the door. That was the third time this week that she stormed off on him. Maybe it was something he was doing wrong. Though he didn`t know what it was. Ron got his bag and headed off to the Griffindor common room.  
  
Hermionie knew she was hurting Ron by not telling him he wasn`t doing anything wrong, but she couldn`t tell him what was bothering her. It might hurt him right now, but it would hurt him even more to know what she knew. She had to protect him. And herself *************************************************************************** ** a few days later, Harry,Ron and Hermionie were walking into the great hall when they saw a group of students huddled around a message on the message board.hermionie couldn`t read it so she tapped ron`s shoulder and asked him what the message said.  
  
"it says a teacher from some sort of muggle school will be coming here on the 13th to do a seminar on muggles." ron replied  
  
"is that all it says?" hermionie asked holding her trembling hands.  
  
"let me get up closer and i`ll tell you." called harry as he made his way up to the front.  
  
"Hey Hermionie it`s the school you used to go to! It`s Warden Avenue." Harry told her as he read it.  
  
"Is the name of the professer up there?" Asked Hermionie, her voice now trembling  
  
"No why?" Said Ron turning around and seeing Hermionie " Are you ok Herm? You`re going pale." And he went to touch her forehead when she ran upstairs.  
  
"HERMIONIE!" He yelled after her.  
  
"What did I say?" He asked Harry.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Hermionie spent most of her time alone in her room when she wasn`t in classes. And Ron was starting to worry.  
  
"Harry?" He asked the night before the 13th.  
  
"Yeah" He answered glancing up from his homework  
  
"Do you know what`s wrong with Hermionie?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Don`t you think it`s odd how she`s been acting around every male in her life? I mean she even mouthed back at professer Snape yesterday, how often does she do that?" Ron continued  
  
"I dunno. Maybe it`s that time of the month." Harry answered going back to his homework.  
  
"Harry, I have a younger sister with an already bad temper and she never does this on p.m.s, and I don`t think it`s hormones." Ron said frowning  
  
"Then what do you think it is?" harry asked thoughtfully  
  
"I don`t know" Ron sighed  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
The next morning Hermionie came downstairs into the Griffinder common dressed in a long sweater and a full length skirt which was a bit odd, it being April and all.  
  
"Hi guys!" She said, trying to hide the tremble in her voice.  
  
"Hey Herm." They replied.  
  
"Are you ok Hermionie?" Asked Ron, hearing the tremble.  
  
"Oh I`m just excited about seeing one of my old teachers. Still no idea who it is?" She said, all very quickly  
  
"Well through the grapevine, we found out it`s a older guy by the name of Mckinney." Replied Harry casually  
  
Hermionie went extremely pale and looked like she was about to cry, when professer Mcgonagall walked in and led them into the great hall.  
  
Everyone sat down at the table and waited patiently for the teacher to come.  
  
Ron was really starting to feel worried when Hermionie didn`t start to eat. She was also shaking badly and was really pale.  
  
"Hermionie?" Ron asked softly.  
  
She jumped an inch when she heard her name being called.  
  
"Y-yes?" She asked, stuttering.  
  
"Hermionie I think you need to go see Madam Pomfery, you look sick." He said gently  
  
"I`M FINE!!!! HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?!?!?!" She yelled.  
  
Everyone in the room went silent.  
  
"Herm, I think you should listen to Ron." Said Harry  
  
"Yeah? Well I think you should listen to me, and BACK THE FUCK OFF! Why don`t you try that?" She said shrilly.  
  
Just as Hermionie was about to get up, the doors to the hall opened and three men walked in. On the left was Professer Snape, on the right was the professer for muggle studies. And a middle aged man with black and grey balding hair stood between them.  
  
As they walked between the Griffindor and Ravenclaw tables, Ron heard (over every voice in the room) two small words come out of Hermionie`s mouth.  
  
"Oh God." **************************************************************************** ****** As the three men approched the Griffindor table, the professer in the middle stopped and looked at Hermionie.  
  
"Hermionie Granger? Is that you? Well I`ll be. How are you?"  
  
Hermionie`s face drained of what blood it still had and she said  
  
"I think I`m going to be sick"  
  
With that, she ran out of the hall and into the entrance hall.  
  
Ron got up and ran after her, hearing little of the wispering going on around him. **************************************************************************** ******  
  
he opened the door to the entrance hall and ran over to where hermionie was sobbing on the floor  
  
"Ron just go!" hermionie screamed between sobs  
  
"not untill you tell me what`s wrong" he answered  
  
"i won`t tell you! i can`t tell you" she screamed crying  
  
"hermionie" ron said holding her arms " please tell me whats wrong"  
  
"i can`t!"  
  
"yes you can!" he said firmly  
  
"no don`t make me!" she replied crying  
  
"Hermionie i need to know whats wrong right now! NOW TELL ME!" ron said in a stern voice  
  
"he-he..."  
  
" he what?" ron asked concerned  
  
"he molested me" hermionie wispered **************************************************************************** ****** Ron felt like he had been slapped across the face  
  
"who?"  
  
" mr-mr mckinney" she sobbed  
  
Ron couldn`t feel anything, he couldn`t hear anything but angry bees buzzing loud and he couldn`t even think straight. he stood up almost like a robot. anger sketched into every line on his face and he started walking into the hall.  
  
"Ron, where are you going?" hermionie called after him "RON?" her voice was shaking  
  
"stay here." he said in a voice even he didn`t recignise  
  
"RON......." he didn`t hear anything else she said, the buzzing was back and even louder.  
  
Ron stormed into the great hall and walked right up to mr. mckinney **************************************************************************** ******  
  
"Oh you must be......" mr mckinney started saying, sticking out his right hand  
  
Ron didn`t even let him finish before punching him hard in the nose, breaking it.  
  
gasps filled the room but Ron could only hear the buzzing.  
  
mr mckinney fell to the floor and was holding his bloody nose  
  
"what the hell........" he said  
  
but Ron was on him like a wolf on it`s prey. he was punching him hard in the face over and over again  
  
"RON?!?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" yelled Professer magonigal  
  
"YOU PRICK! YOU MOTHER FUCKER! I`M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ron yelled at Mr Mckinney as he started slamming his head into the floor.  
  
"RON STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Hermionie sobbed over the sound of Mr Mckinney`s skull hitting the floor tiles.  
  
Ron looked up at hermionie as Fred and George grabbed him and pulled him away from a bloody mr mckinney.  
  
Each held one of rons arms and even still they had a hard time restraining him  
  
"Ron what is this all about?" asked harry standing in front of Ron (as Professer magonigal and Professer Snape helped Mr Mckinney up off the floor.)  
  
"He hurt her, he fucking hurt her" ron replied still trying to get free.  
  
"who did he hurt?" harry asked going pale  
  
"HERMIONIE!" he yelled "THAT FUCKING PRICK HURT HER!" ron yelled pointing to Mr Mckinney  
  
tears of rage started to fill his eyes as he looked in mr mckinney`s face(which was now pale)  
  
"Ron what he do to hurt her?" harry wispered going even more pale  
  
"Ron?" fred asked  
  
"He messed with her!" he said with tears rolling down his cheek "he molested her" Ron said with hate in his voice  
  
Fred and George looked like they would cry and harry`s fists balled up  
  
"What is this all about?" Snape growled as he walked over to where the boys were standing.  
  
"it`s hermionie professer, mr mckinney......" harry started quickly  
  
but snape didn`t need to hear anymore, it dawned quickly. he ran over to mr mckinney grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into a wall.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" he yelled  
  
"I-I-I didn`t do anything severus, honestly" mr mckinney said trembling.  
  
" YOU`RE A FUCKING LIAR!!!!" Ron yelled  
  
"We can easily see if you are telling the truth Elmer." said snape taking a vial out of his robes.  
  
"veritaserum does wonders at trials" growled Professer Snape  
  
the whole hall was silent except for hermionies sobs  
  
" Fine i admit i did something i shouldn`t have, but she didn`t do anything to stop it, she liked it." mr mckinney replied.  
  
at this statment the hall filled with angry outbursts. all the professers stood up. and professer dumbledores eyes burned with a firey glow. Fred and George let go of Ron.  
  
Ron ran up and started punching mr mckinney again. noone tried to stop him. and the truth was ron wanted to beat mr mckinney untill he could relate to the pain he had put hermionie through, when hermionie screamed  
  
"RON STOP!! YOU`RE GOING TO KILL HIM!"  
  
Ron stopped punching mr mckinney and looked up at hermionie.  
  
he walked away from mr mckinney and started to the back where hermionie was.  
  
he had just started walking towards her when he heard mr mckinney yell  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"CRUTIO!"  
  
ron was hit full force and fell to the floor screaming in pain when he heard hermionie scream for him.  
  
pain still running through his body he got up and turned around to face mr.mckinney  
  
he yelled  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS"  
  
ridding mr mckinney of his wand, the pain stopped.  
  
trembling as he walked, he walked over to where mr mckinney lay on the floor, (when he did crutio, every professer there jumped on him trying to get his wand)stood over him with his wand out and pointed to mr mckinney`s chest. Ron then spoke to him  
  
"if you ever, go near my girl again, i`ll kill you. i swear it to her and to god that i will kill you." Ron said slowly and his voice full of hate.  
  
everyone in the hall was silent and staring at Ron  
  
Ron slowly walked to where hermionie was standing. he picked her up off her feet and said "lets go".  
  
and with that ron carried hermionie into the entrance hall.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
once alone in the hall hermionie burst into tears and cried into ron`s chest.  
  
Ron asked slowly  
  
"hermionie can i hug you?"  
  
hermionie looked up into his eyes and answered "yes" caught off guard by his kind guesture  
  
Ron wrapped his arms around her stroking her head and saying everything was going to be ok. but hearing her cry made a few silent tear drops fall from his eyes.  
  
just as hermionie started to calm down, professer mcgonagall came in and said quitely to hermionie that she needed to come with her to professer dumbledores office.  
  
"can Ron come?" hermionie asked in a small voice  
  
"if it will help you then he can." professer mcgonagall answered  
  
Ron helped Hermionie up and held her hand as they made their way to professer dumbledores office.  
  
**************************************************************************** *** once in professer dumbledore`s office, professer mcgonagall had hermionie sit in a chair while she took ron off to the side.  
  
"ron, hermionies parents are on they`re way . she will need to go into details about the abuse and i need to ask you if you think you can handle it." professer mcgonagall said.  
  
Ron thought about it for a few minutes and was about to ask to go to his room when hermionie looked at him, her eyes glistined in the light of the fire. he had to stay strong for her.  
  
"i can handle it" he said confidently.  
  
"alright then please sit with miss granger untill professer dumbledore and i have had a few minutes to talk with hermionies parents." she said as ron went to sit beside hermionie.  
  
"Miss Granger, please excuse professer dumbledore and i for a few minutes while we speak to your parents." professer mcgonagall said softly to hermionie  
  
"can ron stay with me?" hermionie asked  
  
"yes" professer dumbledore answered.  
  
as the door closed hermionie started crying again  
  
"ron what am i going to tell my parents? hermionie asked with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"well, you have to tell them everything that happened." ron replied softly  
  
"Ron, i-i don`t think i`m strong enough to tell my parents." hermionie said softly  
  
"hermionie," ron said taking her hands and looking her in the eye "i`ll be right here with you, don`t worry about anything."  
  
"thank you so much ron, but if you don`t want to stay here, you don`t have to." hermionie said softly  
  
"i want to stay with you right now." ron replied  
  
"ok." replied hermionie a wave of relief passing over her.  
  
it was just then that hermionies parents came in with both professers and sat down.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
a few hours later hermionie had finished going into fine details.  
  
ron stepped out of professer dumbledores office to give hermionie a few moments with everyone.  
  
he sat down with his arms folded on his knees. his hands were shaking a bit from the shock of every detail. hermionie had gone into such detail, that ron could almost picture everything. from the touching, to the act that made him fill with rage. he had hoped of being hermionie`s first, but the fact that some perverted prick got to her first, made ron`s eyes burn with tears.  
  
"Ron?" he heard Mr Granger say  
  
"yes Mr Granger?" ron replied getting up, quickly wiping away a few tears  
  
"I, uh. I wanted to thank you for everything you have done for Hermionie today."  
  
"oh, thank you Mr Granger." ron replied  
  
"i`m very honoured hermionie has a friend who is as loyal as you." mr Granger said breaking the silence  
  
" thank you mr granger." ron said shaking mr grangers hand.  
  
ron walked back into the room behind mr granger and stood off to the side.  
  
"is it ok if i go back to the griffindor tower now?" hermionie asked politely  
  
" of course dear, we must be getting back anyway." replied mrs granger  
  
professer mcgonagall stood up and walked over to ron while hermionie said her goodbyes  
  
"i think you should go to the hospital wing ron, just to make sure you`re ok." she said softly.  
  
"i`m ok professer, i`m going to walk hermionie up to the common room ."  
  
"alright then" she replied and opened the door for hermionie and ron. both walking out hand in hand.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
once in the common room, hermionie sat down and explained (in not as much detail as before) to harry what had happened to her. ron sat beside her the whole time, holding her hand.  
  
after the three talked for awhile, harry went down to hagrids, leaving ron and hermionie alone.  
  
"i think i`m going to go down to the kitchens to get a snack." hermionie said a little while after harry left.  
  
"ok" replied ron "let me walk you down."  
  
"arn`t you hungry?" asked hermionie.  
  
"no i`m just really tired." he replied.  
  
after making sure hermionie got into the kitchens alright Ron went back upstairs to his bed. **************************************************************************** ******  
  
he took off his shoes and shirt, and laid in bed. for awhile he tried to relax. but he couldn`t. he then tried something he wanted to do all day... pretend everything that happened today didn`t. he told himself it was all a bad dream and he would wake up soon. but as hard as he tried, the reality forced itself into his thoughts(as well as throb through his broken right hand).  
  
he couldn`t take it anymore, he started screaming, and yelling. he yelled all the things he didn`t get the chance to call mr. mckinney, he yelled at god for letting this happen to his girl, he even yelled at himself for not being able to repair her soul and innocence as easily as he could repair the holes he was currently punching and kicking in the walls. He grabbed anything he could reach and broke it.  
  
finally dropping to his knees, he yelled  
  
"Oh God, please make her innocent and whole again. i promise you, i won`t ask for anything else ever again, i don`t care if you send me to hell, i don`t care if you strike me dead, i don`t care what it takes. just make her whole!"  
  
ron finished his prayer and started crying. his sobs echoing into the common room. where hermionie sat, crying from hearing ron`s plea with god. **************************************************************************** ****** hermionie slowly walked up the stairs and knocked on ron`s door.  
  
ron looked up at the door and quickly wiped away his tears.  
  
"who is it?" he called  
  
"it`s me" hermionie said softly through a crack in the door, "can i come in?"  
  
"um, give me a second." he said wiping his face "ok"  
  
hermionie walked in and looked around the destroyed room. and slowly walked over to where ron sat on his bed, and sat down.  
  
"are you ok?" she asked softly  
  
"yeah i`m ok. are you ok?" he asked concerned  
  
"i`m fine" she replied.  
  
"that`s good." ron said just before hermionie cupped his face in her hands and started kissing him.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
the kiss lasted for a few minuites before ron broke it.  
  
"i love you hermionie, i always have." he said slowly and softly  
  
"oh, ron" hermionie replied, tears running down her cheek. "i love you too."  
  
they started kissing again making their way to the floor. hermionie then stopped kissing ron and sat up, looking disgusted with herself.  
  
"ron, this isn`t right." she said with a single tear running down her cheek  
  
"do you want to stop? is this affecting you?" ron asked with concern.  
  
"no, i like doing this, it`s just....." hermionie trailed off  
  
"it`s just what?" asked ron sitting up  
  
"well i mean you`re a virgin and i`m, i`m........."  
  
"..as pure as white silk." ron said softly  
  
" ron, look, i know you`re trying to convince me i`m still, innocent. but i know i`m not." hermionie said wiping away the new tears forming.  
  
"hermionie listen to me." ron said taking hold of her wrists and looking into her eyes " noone holds any of this against you. when you lose your virginity, you`re giving up somthing pure to someone you love dearly, in gods eyes and my eyes, you are still a virgin." ron said in a firm yet soft voice.  
  
"then why were you praying to god to make me whole?" hermionie asked  
  
"you heard that?" ron asked  
  
"yes" hermionie answered  
  
ron sat silently for a minuite thinking about the question before answering.  
  
"hermionie, i, i had mixed feelings at the time, i was still in shock from everything i`d heard today.i was thinking you had lost your innocense. but i was wrong, god helped me, by telling me you never lost it at all." ron answered with a tear rolling down his cheek  
  
hermionie wiped the tear away and said "ron, i don`t think i can love you any more then i do right now."  
  
hermionie looked into his eyes and then asked  
  
"ron did you mean everything you said to mr mckinney?"  
  
ron looked her in the eyes and answered firmly "every word."  
  
"i have to ask you a question now, were you really scared i was going to kill him?" ron asked  
  
"not as scared as i was when he did crutio on you." hermionie replied with a soft chuckle  
  
"what gave you the strength to fight it?" hermionie then asked a few minutes later  
  
" the strongest person i`ve ever met." he answered  
  
"harry?" she asked puzzled  
  
"no, hermionie."he answered smiling at her.  
  
"ron, i love you so much" she said softly hugging him.  
  
"hermionie i have to ask you something" ron said a few minuites later.  
  
"anything ron." hermionie answered smiling at him  
  
"when you think you`re ready," he paused looking into her eyes trying to find the courage to ask her the thing he wanted to ask for years now.  
  
"what?" hermionie asked  
  
"can i be your first?" he said slowly **************************************************************************** ****** hermionie smiled as he asked her. she knew he was being sencere right now. not just horny.(though she suspected his hormones wanted in on the deal)  
  
"would i look slutty right now if i said i was ready" she asked looking down at the floor.  
  
"not at all." ron said getting up and picking her up off the floor. "i would have said the same thing." he added smiling.  
  
ron carried hermionie over to the bed,laid her down and started kissing her. she started unbuttoning his pants as he took off her turtleneck.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
soon they were compleatly naked under the covers.ron was kissing hermionie`s neck while she moaned.  
  
ron then sat up and laid between her legs, his erection trobbing as he hovered above her opening.  
  
"ron" hermionie wispered. "please, make love to me"  
  
"are you sure?" ron asked softly  
  
"i`m sure" hermionie replied.  
  
ron kissed her before slowly thrusting himself into her. hermionie and ron both gasped at the same time as ron entered her. he had never thought in a million years that this feeling would be as good as it was. he stayed still just feeling himself in her when she said  
  
"ron, you can move."  
  
ron started to slowly thrust himself deeper inside of her. he couldn`t believe the pleasure. it was amasing. he wasn`t the only one enjoing this. hermionie started to feel a tinge of pleasure start in her spine and it made her gasp and moan.  
  
"oh ron" she gasped  
  
he started speeding up his thrusts as hermionie wimpered with pleasure. soon the bed started shaking as ron went faster and faster making hermionie moan louder and louder. they both started feeling themselves and each other climax.  
  
"oh, oh, Ron RON! hermionie gasped  
  
"hermionie,oh god hermionie." ron moaned  
  
"ron, i (gasp) i-i love you!"she moaned as she felt herself tighten up.  
  
"hermionie, i love you, i love you." ron replied almost at his climax  
  
"Ron,Ron oh oh oh RON!!!! she screamed as she climaxed  
  
Ron felt her climax and he knew he wasn`t too far behind  
  
"HER-MI-ON-IE!!!!!!! he yelled as he spent himself in her.  
  
ron couldn`t hold himelf up, so he flipped hermionie over onto her side, still inside her.  
  
"Ron, that was amasing."hermionie said a few minutes later  
  
"it was" he mumbled  
  
ron then slipped himself out of hermionie, who gasped when he did.  
  
he then laid her head down on his chest.  
  
he was playing with her hair when her felt somthing wet drop onto his chest  
  
"hermionie, are you crying?" he asked looking at her face  
  
"yeah i`ll be ok." she answered wiping her tears.  
  
"does this remind you of......"ron started  
  
"no, not at all it`s just that i-i love you." she answered softly  
  
"i love you too." ron answered "and thank you." he added  
  
"for what?" hermionie asked puzzled  
  
"for giving me the honour of showing how much i love you." ron answered smiling.  
  
they then started to kiss a passionate kiss.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
a few hours(and 4 more sessions of love making)later ron was laying on his bed, hermionie sleeping on his chest. he was softly playing with her beautiful brown curls when he heard the boys coming up the stairs he grabbed his wand and repaired everything he had broken. before the door opened he quickly shut the certains around is bed.  
  
"has anyone heard where hermionie went?" neville asked  
  
"i hope she doesn`t try to kill herself" piped seamus.  
  
"guys, just drop it."harry said "rons in here."  
  
"hey guys" ron said sleeply  
  
"hey hows your hand ron?" asked dean  
  
"broken" replied ron looking down at his purple and black hand  
  
"how`s hermionie?" asked neville  
  
"she`s better now" ron said through the certains.  
  
"man, i`m starting to think god has it in for the good people" seamus said thoughtfully  
  
"what do you think ron?" asked harry  
  
"i think god just tests us. i mean what hurts us will bind us right?" ron replied with a yawn.  
  
"man, you have got a gift to see through the bad times ron."said dean while putting his pj`s on.  
  
"well i do have help"ron replied with a smile looking in hermionie`s eyes as she smiled back at him. **************************************************************************** ****** as he heard everyone`s snores late into the night, ron closed his eyes and thanked god for hermionie.  
  
he knew now that they could survive through anything that comes along.  
  
what hurts us will bind us, right?  
  
the end. 


End file.
